Voice and Silence
by KishinLuv
Summary: The older sister knows it, but the younger brother is clueless. She reads, he doesnt. She has the mental advantage, he doesn't. She can't speak her mind anymore, but he sure as hell can. She has a forrbidden crush on a girl, and he has an exectable one on a young woman. OC/Deryn and OC/Lilit, rated M just in case.


She sighed in triumph, closing the third book of the Leviathan series; _Goliath_. She had FINIALY finished the book today, and at the moment, she couldn't feel any better. She fell back onto her bed, her back sore from hunching over so long. She stretched on her bed, back arching, arms out wide, all together screwing up the comforter.

She thought it was sweet how the book ended with that cute happy ending, though, she hated to admit it, she was just a _little_ bit jealous. Jealous of what? The happy ending? Not having a boyfriend? Oh, no, no, she was jealous of Alek. Why Alek? Because he got Deryn. Yep, she had a thing for a make-believe cross-dresser who looked like a boy and was in the war back in 1914. She had a crush on Deryn Sharp, midshipmen on the Leviathan who had a love for potatoes and, apparently, Alek. Why couldn't Alek fall in love with Lilit or something?

She shook her head. She was so selfish, wanting Deryn all for herself even though she knew the whole time the story would end with them being together. It just made her stomach turn every time she thought about it. She could die happy with just meeting Deryn, being able to shake her hand and say "It's nice to meet you, middshipmen Sharp." But she was fake. Alek was fake. The whole damn book was fake.

Just as she settled, her younger brother by 15 months came walking into the room. He was dressed in his jacket and some pants, with his backpack slipped onto his shoulders. She sat up and gave him a look. Where they supposed to be going somewhere? She really didn't want to get up. All she wanted to do was take a nap or something. "What?" She asked. "Dad wants us to go on a bike ride." He said, crossing his arms. She sighed. "Fuck." She looked around her room, noticing the pencils and small things on her floor, nightstands, and dresser. For her dad, this type of mess was unexpetiable, but for most other parents, this was nothing new. "Let me clean up first."

She had put away everything in random places, making it look at least a little presentable to her dad. As she fixed the covers on her bed, she noticed _Goliath_ still sat on the pile of covers. She forgot to put it away. Good going, she thought, rolling her eyes. She picked up the book and set it on her nightstand before turning around and putting all her focus back onto her bed.

She had only straightened out the covers when something made a loud 'thud' next to her. Her heart rate had quickened and she had jumped. She turned around and saw, on the floor in front of the nightstand, was _Goliath_, the cover open to reveal the due date from the library. Then she remembered. "Oh shit, the due date…" she picked up the book and scanned the page for the date it was supposed to be due. "Due today, nice." She tossed it on her bed again before she lazily fixed up her pellows. She slipped her signature blue and yellow glove onto her right hand before putting on her shoes and zipping up her jacket. She grabbed her cellphone, iPod, and keys and stuffed them in her pockets. She picked up _Goliath_ from her bed and walked out of the door to her room.

"Where do you want to go?" her brother asked her as she walked to the gradge door. She held up her book lazily as she opened the door. "Library." She stated plainly before walking out the door. She pressed the button to open the gradge as her brother opened the door and came into the gradge. The gradge slowly began to open noisly. "Maybe you could get some _actual_ books and _actually_ read them." She said, smiling to her brother. "Shut up," was the annoyed reply.

The bike ride to the library wasn't too long. They had made it to the library and where now locking up their bikes to the bike post. He put in his code on his lock while she used a key on her lock. _Goliath_ was still firm in the grasp of her right hand. How she had rode with one hand the whole time without dropping it was a mystery.

They opened the doors to the library, greated by the cool air of the AC and the strong smell of books. She smiled, and his expression didn't change. He was to busy noticing that the place was completely empty of people. The check-out counters where empty, and in the places he could see, no one was here. "Where is everyone?" He asked. She looked around. "Somewhere reading some books…" She frowned, looking around. "I don't fucking know, I'm not their mom." Though she wouldn't admit it, the complete abcence staff at the check-out counter gave her the creeps. She couldn't even return her book. "Let's just… go look for some books or something. Maybe you should read _Leviathan_."

She had led her brother threw the twists and turns of the library to where they kept a single set of the Leviathan series. Even as they walked, they saw no one. The only sound in the whole library was the rubbing of their jeans as they walked along with their own breathing. The library was normaly quiet, but there was just a sertiant vibe about it.

She pulled out the first book, _Leviathan_, and showed it to her brother. "Read it until the daft staff come back so I can return my book." He frowned. "Why should I?" He asked. Her face turned into one of seriousness. "Because it is AMAZING." He didn't respond, much to her surprise, and took the book. He opened it and began to read silently, sitting down on the floor and leaning on the opposite bookshelf.

Pulling out _Behemoth_, she dicided to do a little review herself. She sat down and leaned on the opposite bookshelf of her brother and began to skim through the book, looking at the pictures. She had set _Goliath_ down next to herself.

They read for a few minutes, completely silent. She was listening closely for the door to the large library to open, but she didn't even hear a sound. She sighed as her brother turned the page of his book. Both jumped as the lights suddenly flickered on and off. She looked at her brother, who looked back, confused. She bit the insides of her cheek as the lights flickered on and off again. Then again, and again, and again.

When they had shut off completely, it was completely dark. No windows where placed close to them to let in any type of light. If one of them where to lift their hand right now and place it an inch from their face, they wouldn't be able to see it. "Alexa?" He whispered. "…Yeah?" She asked in the same whisper. "What the fuck just happened?" She shrugged even though he couldn't even see it. Then something began to glow red, right from where her brother sat. "Holy shit!" He threw whatever it was off him.

Something blue began to glow, right on her lap. _Behemoth_. She panicked and quickly threw it next to the red light that she assumed to be _Leviathan_. Then something began to glow yellow next to her. She didn't even get a chance to throw it away from her—_Goliath_ just moved on its own. It slid into the middle of the two kids, next to the other books. Then all three books got into a circle formation, their lights getting brighter. All at once, a violent wind blew by, and the books opened and quickly flipped through pages.

She was hyperventilating and shaking violently.

He was silently crying.

The books began to move in a circle, getting faster and faster until they created a small red, blue, and yellow tornado in the middle of the isle they were in. She held onto the book case as the winds began to pull her in.

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhahhhha__ahah__ahaa…_

Her stomach had turned upside-down when she heard her brother's scream as it echoed into nothing. She was still hyperventilating, and the shaking was hard to control. It was causing her to lose her grip. As if the tornado was getting impatient, the winds doubled on her, and her shaking grip slipped.


End file.
